Alternate Ending
by XGuestX
Summary: What if Sparklez hadn't turned good after all? Based off velvetkitteh's story on the DA. Takes place part way through Chapter 8 of Newcomer in the Nether, you should read up to there if you haven't already for this to make sense. Rated T for violence/feels, should this be M? Tell me in the reviews


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the idea and story itself.**

**A/N This was the special thing I was talking about. I probably had way too much fun writing this...anyway enjoy :) Thanks to ninjamaster01 for beta-ing.**

* * *

The duo appeared in a hallway that led to the Throne Room. Sparklez walked ahead to open the door and saw that Antvenom was holding his amulet and muttering some good luck charm.

"Come on!" He whispered urgently. Ant let go of his amulet and together, they stepped forward through the door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Herobrine's voice purred from his throne, not seeming the least bit surprised. "Come now, CaptainSparklez. I expected better of you than to mess around with humans."

"This human is different, he is...special"

_Charge him, it'll distract him._

Ant started running forward, following Sparklez's order. All of a sudden, he let out a scream of pain as he was hit by an arrow in the back. He fell down, breathing heavily from the pain. Ant looked at the man who had done it. He was shocked when he saw who it was: the man he trusted, CaptainSparklez. Sparklez merely smiled, but it was a cruel smile, one that took pleasure in the pain of others.

"Sp-Sparklez, how could you?" Ant gasped out, but the son of Herobrine ignored him and spoke to his father, who was also smiling.

"Call off your creatures, they're not needed here." An army of Nether beasts suddenly appeared out of thin air and left the Throne Room quickly on Herobrine's word.

"Well, wasn't that lovely," A cold voice spoke. Herobrine had stood up and started walking over to his son, his face less emotionless than usual. He looked almost... surprised. "I actually doubted you, but you proved me wrong. Well done, son."

"Yes... well done," Sparklez muttered and half-turned to stab his sword into his father's black heart. Herobrine was not expecting the blow, as he had his guard down around the first person he was starting to trust. Herobrine gasped, and spat out dark, blackish purple blood at his son.

"It's going to take a little more than that to kill-" Herobrine choked out as Sparklez then pulled the sword out of his chest. The wound was slowly healing up, but it was faster than normal human healing. All of a sudden, as quick as lightning, the Nether Prince took some blood that lay on the floor and put it in his mouth as his father reached out to stop him. Slowly, Sparklez's eyes glowed, his blue-ish white eyes turning pure white, almost milky white. Herobrine's glow faded from his own eyes as he gasped out,

"What did you do to me? I'm-I'm blind and...human..." He reached to his chest and lifted up some red blood to his face, squinting. Herobrine suddenly fell over, a diamond sword protruding from his chest. Antvenom pulled out his sword and staggered towards Sparklez.

_Now would be a good time!_

Antvenom called out with his mind, and Sparklez smiled.

"H-how did you get the message?" Ant asked, terror filling his eyes. Not even his mind was safe from the god.

"The Nether King knows everything that happens in his own fortress." The son of Herobrine froze for a second, and then he moved sideways, fast, but not fast enough. He grimaced in pain as a golden sword sliced off his arm.

"You were supposed to kill him!" Ant screamed at his brother as he saw his last chance to save the Overworld slipping away before his eyes.

"That's a shame," The new Nether King hissed as he grabbed the shocked body of SkyDoesMinecraft and threw it against a pillar roughly and forcefully. Sky's head hit the pillar with such force that with an audible snap, he broke his neck, dead.

"And now, the last piggy," Sparklez said, smiling towards Ant viciously.

"But... how is Sky dead?" Ant blubbered out. "He was in a magic form!"

"Magic beings can die; just look at my poor father," Sparklez said, not even turning to face his father's corpse. He took the sword that had fallen from Sky's hands as Sky had been thrown across the room.

The Nether Prince twirled the weapon expertly in his hand and turned to face Antvenom. Ant was so weak from blood loss he could hardly stand, and he was having trouble breathing as he looked into the white eyes of his greatest enemy and former friend.

"Ju-Just do it quickly," He gasped out, his brown eyes filled with tears for his now dead brother.

"I think not" Sparklez hissed, and then he advanced towards Antvenom to fight him one final time.

* * *

For the next few hours, screams erupted from the Nether Fortress, until suddenly, abruptly, they were cut off. The Pigmen didn't care, they were too stupid. The Ghasts were too far away to hear the cries. The Wither Skeletons merely stood guard to make sure their ruler wasn't in peril. But the Blazemen knew, those were human screams, and the Nether King had just killed another victim.

* * *

I don't know why I love it when the villain wins, it's unexpected, exciting and somewhat refreshing compared to normal. Especially when the bad guy is someone as likeable as Sparklez. I'm sorry...forgive me Ant!


End file.
